Come For Me
by Jen2261
Summary: Rachel is shy and insecure because she thinks she doesn't have a great body. Quinn decides to show her how beautiful her body really is. Oneshot. Rated M. Femslash. Faberry.


**A/N: I filled this for a prompt on the glee_kink_meme on LJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Spoilers: Through "Grilled Cheesus". 2x03**

Quinn had always known she was into girls. Okay scratch that, she was totally lying. If you looked up the word 'pressed lemon' in the dictionary you would find her name. (Seriously! Check urban dictionary.) So the fact that he was lying on top of a girl in her bed right now, with her tongue massaging another one would shock anyone who had known her a year ago. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerio (excuse me, CURRENT re-instated head cheerio), was in her bed, in her house, kissing another girl. Oh and it wasn't just any girl but the last girl anyone would have expected. That's right her tongue was currently battling Rachel Berry's tongue for dominance. I know right? Sometimes she couldn't believe it either. However while anyone else would be shocked at the idea of Quinn kissing Rachel, for Quinn it was the other way around. She still had no idea how the brunette had forgiven her and reciprocated her feelings after the years of endless torture. Sure they decided that it would be better for everyone to go through with this plan of having Rachel pretend to date Finn while Quinn played the solo act. It just seemed logical and they didn't need any strain on their relationship while it was still young. Quinn hated not being able to kiss her girlfriend or hold hands with her when they were in public but she made up for it when they were alone. Quinn made sure she expressed to Rachel just how sorry she was about this whole arrangement with flowers, candy and sappy love notes. What? Rachel was totally into that kinda stuff and it always guaranteed a make-out session which was amazing since Quinn was most definitely addicted to those lips. Speaking of which...

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped pulling away to take a deep breath. Quinn squeezed Rachel's sides and stared down into the darker-than-usual eyes of the girl beneath her. God she loved Rachel. Wait what? Did she just say...er think that? Love? Rachel? Of course she did. I mean she told Rachel she loved her all the time. Even before they were in a relationship. Back when they were a couple of repressed lesbians drooling behind the other's back. She did love Rachel. She had loved Rachel since they had become friends over the summer. She loved Rachel like she loved Mercedes, and Santana...yeah.

"You okay?" Quinn asked raising her hand to cup the side of Rachel's neck, running her thumb softly over the other girl's cheek. Rachel nodded and Quinn noticed her breathing evening out again.

"Yes. I just couldn't breathe." Rachel whispered back with a sigh.

"Can you breathe now?"

"Yes but I umf-" Quinn connected their lips back together, opening her mouth to trace her tongue over Rachel's again. Rachel quickly responded as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair. Quinn let out and involuntary moan as she deepened the kiss. GOD she loved when Rachel's hands were in her hair. She felt Rachel pull away again but this time the brunette latched her teeth onto Quinn's bottom lip, sucking on it firmly. Quinn moaned again, throwing her head back as her hips bucked forward automatically. Rachel's hand gripped her hair as she gasped, obviously caught off guard at the sensation.

"Rach..." Quinn whimpered, her hands sliding down the brunette's sides as she tucked her head against the pillow next to Rachel. The brunette didn't respond, instead quickly taking advantage of the position and latching her lips onto the side of Quinn's neck. More specifically on Quinn's pulse point as she sucked firmly, eliciting another moan/groan from the blonde who dug her nails into the hips beneath her. She felt Rachel wince but she didn't let up on the assault of Quinn's neck.

"Rach..." Quinn breathed, struggling to get out her statement that she had started before. "...we, we have to stop." Quinn mumbled through another moan as Rachel bit down on her neck. Quinn knew she was going to have a mark there tomorrow and the bitching she would get from Coach Sylvester was so fucking worth it.

"Why?" came a whisper before those lips from heaven were on her neck again. Quinn whimpered and used all of her strength to pull away from Rachel. raising up on her hands so she was hovering over her girlfriend. Rachel stared up at her with beautiful doe eyes that were almost black. She looked sexy as hell! God she loved the way Rachel looked after a long make-out session. She could only imagine what the brunette looked like post-orgasm but she had yet to see that. Even though they had officially been dating for almost 2 months they hadn't crossed that line yet. Quinn made a point not to push since she herself was nervous. I mean she hadn't had sex since Beth was conceived. But with Rachel looking at her like that, with her lips swollen like that, Quinn couldn't care less.

"Because if we don't, I won't be able to stop." Quinn finally replied, latching her bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel stared back up at her for a few seconds, not moving. Finally she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, looking as if she was contemplating something. Quinn waiting patiently (IMPATIENTLY!) before Rachel opened her eyes again with a small smirk.

"Okay." Rachel said simply. Quinn cocked an eyebrow and Rachel's eyes seemed to get darker. Okay so she knew that eyebrow trick turned Rachel on but she had forgot okay? Seriously!

"Okay what?" Quinn asked, her left eyebrow still slightly higher than her right. Instead of responding Rachel just pulled her down into another kiss. Quinn fell to her elbows as she tilted her head to kiss Rachel back. Oh God she hoped this meant what she thought it meant. Sure she was nervous but she was too turned on to give a fuck right now. She squeaked a little when she felt Rachel's cold hands on her bare stomach. Quinn pulled away and looked down at her, deep into those brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked in a whisper. As much as she wanted this (and GOD did she want this) she didn't want to be Puck. She didn't want to push the girl into something she wasn't ready for.

"Where's your mom?" Rachel whispered, running her hands up Quinn's abs, bringing the cheerio's top with her. She had tried to change one afternoon when she had gotten home but Rachel begged her to keep it on, saying it was a turn on to see her in that small skirt with her spankies showing. Quinn just laughed and called her a 'horndog' but she made sure every time Rachel came over after school she was still wearing it.

"My grandma's house. She won't be back until late tonight." Quinn whispered back as the shirt reached her bra. Rachel nodded and smiled as she pushed the top up farther, exposing Quinn red lace bra. Quinn sat up and let Rachel pull it the rest of the way up and off. God Rachel's was giving her that look again. Okay remember what she was talking about earlier? That love thing and about loving Rachel as a friend and all that other stuff? Yeah bullshit. Quinn was in love with this girl beneath her. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Not Puck, not Finn and definitely not Orlando Bloom who she swore up and down she was going to marry when she had been ten years old.

"Good." Rachel whispered, latching her hand on the back of Quinn's neck and pulling her down into another kiss. Quinn felt hands on her back and ten seconds later her bra was getting tossed wherever her shirt was. Not that Quinn cared. Quinn gasped when she felt the cold hands running down her back and moved her own hands up under Rachel's shirt. Okay so they had gotten to second base before and that whole rule about under the shirt, over the bra she had with Finn had been thrown out the window the first time she felt Rachel's hands on her chest. The feel of Rachel's skin under her fingers were driving her mad. Growling she sat up in frustration. She didn't want to push Rachel but dammit this was moving too slow. She wanted Rachel and she wanted her now. Rachel stared up at her with questions in her eyes before her gaze had settled on Quinn's breasts. Quinn smirked, this was the first time either of them would be topless in front of the other, much less completely naked.

"Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked, her eyes still glued to Quinn's breasts. Quinn could feel her nipples harden just from the longing stare Rachel was giving them. She swallowed a moan as Rachel unconsciously licked her lips. Fuck! She was going to explode.

"This is going too slow. I want us to take our time but I feel like I'm about to explode." Quinn whined with a pout, something she had perfected from the short girl beneath her. The pout quickly turned into a smirk when she saw where Rachel's eyes still were. Finally Rachel looked up and frowned.

"I'm sorry Quinn. Do you want me to just..." Rachel trailed off as her hands reached for the waistband of her skirt. YES! Hell yes she did but...no. She wanted to see Rachel's body and the girl was still too overdressed for Quinn's liking.

"Can't I just buy you a new one?" Quinn asked. Rachel frowned.

"New what?" Rachel asked. Deciding to just do it, Quinn's hands latched onto the front collar of Rachel' s button up blouse. Just as she made a move to rip it off the girl, small hands gripped hers.

"Quinn... no..." Rachel said quickly, her eyes wide. Quinn stopped and dropped her hands.

"You want to stop?" Quinn couldn't help the small whine in her voice. Rachel shook her head 'no' and Quinn frowned. "Well did your grandmother or something give you that shirt?"

"No... I just..." Rachel said sighing, finally letting go of her shirt. Quinn frowned and waiting for her to continue.

"You what?" Quinn urged when she didn't get anything else. Rachel turned her head, avoiding eye contact with the blonde and chewed on her bottom lip. Oh no. What did she do? Did she do something wrong? Quinn quickly tried to go over all their actions in the last seven minutes to catch anything she had done wrong.

"I don't look like you Quinn." Rachel said softly. If Quinn hadn't turned her attention back to the brunette a second before she would have been sure she wouldn't have heard her.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked frowning. She knew Rachel didn't look like her. They were like, complete opposites. Quinn was a blonde and Rachel was a brunette. Rachel was short and Quinn was... not short. Okay now she was beginning to sound like Finn.

"I'm not an athlete Quinn. I don't have fantastic abs like Brittany. I don't have a big chest like Santana or even a big butt like you." Rachel said turning to look up at the blonde. Quinn frowned down at her.

"Okay first off I'm going to ignore the fact that you were paying attention to B's abs, second S paid for that chest remember? And third... did you just say I have a big butt? I'm so turned off right now." Quinn scoffed and Rachel laughed. Quinn smirked as she got the reaction she wanted.

"You know I didn't mean it like that babe. I love your ass." Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows. Oh god her girlfriend was such a horndog. Yes and she did know Rachel loved her ass since the brunette made a point to place her hands on it anytime they hugged each other. Quinn smiled and leaned down to place a firm but sweet kiss on Rachel's swollen lips as her hand cradled the side of the brunette's neck.

"Rach. You're beautiful. You have a beautiful heart, a beautiful personality and a beautiful body." Quinn whispered , staring into brown eyes.

"Quinn how can you say that? You haven't even seen my whole body."

"I don't have to. I've seen enough. Don't you remember the pool party at Pucks last summer? Mercedes still won't let me live down the threat I made to Puck and Finn if they didn't stop drooling over you." Rachel giggled and reached up to hold the back of the blonde's neck.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Rachel grinned as Quinn scoffed. Quinn leaned down and kissed her forehead before smiling.

"Let me show you how much I love your body." Quinn whispered, biting her lip when she saw Rachel hesitate.

"How?" Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled and gently took Rachel's hands from around her neck as she scooted up to place a kiss on a tan forehead.

"Well for starters lets begin with your intelligence. You're one of the smartest people I know Rach, even if those unnecessary words do get on my nerves sometimes." Quinn smirked as Rachel scoffed.

"You're off to a great start Quinn." Rachel said sarcastically. Quinn smiled and kissed her lips.

"I'm addicted to your lips, even when they're insulting me. Your kisses are like a vice to me. I don't know how I went so long living without them" Quinn whispered pressing another kiss to the already swollen lips before running her lips down Rachel's jaw to her neck, earning a whimper from her.

"I love your neck and the way it bruises so easily under my touch."

"I swear Quinn if you leave a-" Rachel gasped as Quinn connected her lips to her pulse point. Quinn smirked before sinking her teeth into the flush skin, earning another moan from Rachel. Quinn pulled away and soothed the skin with her tongue as she admired the bruise forming.

"Just like that."

"You left a hickey on my neck?" Rachel gasped, her hands quickly capturing the side of her neck as Quinn continued her journey, ignoring Rachel's complaints. Quinn's hand found the top button of Rachel's shirt again as she slowly began to unbutton it, leaving a trail of kisses on each sliver of skin that was exposed. Rachel whimpered underneath her but didn't protest. Quinn popped the last button and slowly pushed the blouse open and off the tan shoulders as she stared at Rachel. Oh God she wasn't wearing a bra. How the hell had Quinn missed that. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the dark hardened nipples that seemed to only get harder under her stare. She could stare at Rachel like this forever. Quinn frowned when Rachel suddenly crossed her arms over her chest, shielding her breasts from view.

"I told you they weren't very big." Rachel whimpered, her eyes avoiding Quinn's as her skin began turning red. How could Rachel be ashamed of this body? The girl had curves for days, her skin was perfect and so were her breasts. Quinn just had to find a way to make Rachel believe her.

"They're perfect." Quinn said softly, reaching up to untangle the girl's arms. A whimper escaped Rachel's mouth as her breasts were once again revealed to Quinn's hungry gaze.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are. I don't care what you say. They might not be perfect to Puck or Finn but they're perfect for me. See?" Quinn asked as her hands cupped Rachel's breasts, her thumb running over the hardened peaks producing a moan from the brunette. She lived for this. Watching Rachel moan because of her while Rachel's breasts were in her hands. God she hated the fact that Finn had even got the chance to touch what was hers this past week. When Rachel had told her about it she could only recall seeing red until Rachel chanted over and over again that it was only the sides ontop of the clothes while kissing her neck. It was okay though because she planned to remind Rachel exactly who had the last say. Quinn smiled and leaned down so her lips were centimeters from Rachel's.

"They fit in my hands perfectly and I love the sounds you make from my touch. Like the way you gasp when I do this.." Quinn smirked and flicked her thumb again, earning another gasp from Rachel. Quinn grinned and ran her lips over Rachel's softly.

"Quinn..."

"Or the way you back arches when I do this..." Quinn said, pinching the buds between her fingers. A moan escaped Rachel as the smaller girl arched her back. Quinn quickly wrapped an arm around her and pressed her body against Rachel's. The first contact of flesh to flesh made them both gasp and Quinn immediately found Rachel's lips, kissing her again as her other hand traveled down a flat stomach.

"Quinn what are you-"

"I'm not done telling you how much I love your body." Quinn said smiling as she left a trail of kisses down Rachel's jaw, pass her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. Quinn smiled and swirled her tongue over the flesh, leaving small nips and bite marks on the skin. Rachel squirmed underneath her.

"You're stomach is amazing. You don't have killer abs but you have the softest and sexiest stomach I've ever seen. When you were wearing that Britney Spears outfit last week all I could do was imagine kissing and scratching my nails across it." Quinn whispered scraping her nails firmly over the skin down to her hips. Rachel squirmed again and ran her hands through blonde hair. Quinn swallowed another moan and scooted down farther, sliding her fingertips under the waistband of Rachel's panties and skirt.

"Quinn. I don't know." Rachel whimpered, staring down at her. Quinn glanced up at her with a devilish smirk.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well when you look at me like that I don't know. But yes..." Rachel breathed. Quinn smiled and slowly began sliding the two down Rachel's hips. Her mouth watered at the smoothly shaven (or waxed. She wasn't sure) skin. She had just reached the small patch of dark curls when Rachel's hands stopped her again. Quinn huffed.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. If you don't keep your hands to yourself you're going to make me tie you up." Quinn threatened, venom in her eyes as she glanced up at Rachel. The brunette frowned and matched her glare.

"You wouldn't dare." was her reply. Quinn raised her eyebrow with a smirk. Was that a challenge? Oh it definitely sounded like one. It was one she wasn't going to turn down either. Quinn flashed Rachel a grin as she quickly hopped off the bed and walked over to her dresser.

"I wouldn't huh?" Quinn asked over her shoulder as she pulled open the top drawer. After shuffling for a minute she pulled out a two blue silk ties and turned around holding them up. Her grin widened at the fear that flashed across Rachel's face.

"Quinn... I wasn't serious." Rachel pleaded as Quinn closed the drawer and turned around, walking towards the bed.

"Oh you weren't huh?" Quinn asked before pouncing on the bed on top of Rachel. Holding the ties in her mouth she wrestled with Rachel for a few seconds before finally getting the girl's hands above her head. "I was."

"Quinn this is ridiculous!" Rachel whined as Quinn expertly held both of her wrists with one hand and tied them to the headboard with the other. Quinn smiled as she made sure the knots were secure before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Rachel's lips.

"You know I never back down from a challenge babe." Quinn whispered against swollen lips as another smile graced her lips. "Now where was I?"

Rachel whimpered as Quinn slid down her body once again. When she reached the waistband of her skirt again, Quinn glanced up at Rachel and nearly lost her breath at the sight. Rachel was staring down at her with hooded lids. Her eyes were close to back and her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth. Quinn flashed her a smile before leaning down to press a firm kiss to the smooth skin already exposed. Rachel rewarded her with a whimper as Quinn slowly pulled the skirt the rest of the way down. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight of Rachel's neatly trimmed center. Her clit swollen and peaking through the glistening lips. Quinn peeled the skirt the rest of the way off the girl and licked her lips at the sight.

"Quinn?" Rachel called. Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's center to look up. Rachel was staring back at her with question. Realizing she had been staring for quite some time, Quinn smiled and leaned down. She ghosted her lips over Rachel's center before moving down farther and placing a kiss on smooth thighs, running her hand down the tan legs.

"I love you're legs. You're short but your legs seem to go on forever. I love watching you walk around school in those short skirts and stockings. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to shove you against a locker and wrap your legs around my waist as I kiss you breathless." Quinn whispered, trailing kisses down Rachel's left leg and up her right.

"God Quinn. Don't stop talking." Rachel moaned. Quinn smiled against smooth skin as she scooted farther down the bed so her feet were touching the floor.

"And finally you're feet. They're the most beautiful feet I've ever seen, even if they do remind me of a baby doll." Quinn cracked a smile at Rachel's huff. What? The girl did wear like a size 6. Quinn could hold both of the girl's shoes in one hand. Yes they were that small.

"Quinn please stop teasing?" Rachel begged. Quinn pretended to think for a minute before crawling back up the bed and pressing her partially clothed body to Rachel's nude one. Moving a few loose strands from the girls face she smiled.

"Now do you believe that you're beautiful?"

"Quinn. Just because you think I'm beautiful doesn't mean I am."

"Yes it does." Quinn said frowning. Rachel smirked causing Quinn to smile.

"How do you figure?"

"Because my opinion is the only one that matters because you're mine."

"Yours? You make me sound like a possession."

"Mine." Quinn whispered again kissing her lip. She pulled away, biting down on Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel squirmed beneath her as she smiled.

"Okay... Yours."

"Yes and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I think there's only one way you can be even sexier than you already are."

"How?" Rachel asked. Quinn smirked and leaned forward so her lips were pressed to Rachel's ear.

"If you come for me." she whispered. With that said Quinn moved her hand down the plane of Rachel's stomach to the apex of her thighs, running a finger through the fold. Rachel gasped beneath her as Quinn watched her hands close into fists around the ties. Quinn bit her lip as she added another finger and worked them the first contact with her clit, Rachel arched and threw her head back.

"You're so wet." Quinn moaned and licked her lips as she began flicking her fingers against the bud of nerves, eliciting small whimpers and moans from Rachel. After she had her fun with that she moved her finger farther down to Rachel's slit, running her slippery fingers around the opening, waiting for a signal.

"Go." Rachel breathed, her eyes screwed shut, waiting for the pleasure to return. Quinn pursed her lips as she eased her finger inside of the smaller girl. The gasped in unison at the feeling. Rachel from the feeling of Quinn being inside of her and Quinn from the feeling of Rachel's inside clenching her finger.

"Oh God Rach. Babe you're so tight." Quinn moaned as she began to ease her finger in and out at a painfully slow pace. Rachel squirmed beneath her obviously wanting her to speed up but Quinn was loving the feeling to much. Quinn pressed her body flush against Rachel's and buried her face into the pillow next to Rachel's head.

"Faster Quinn and don't stop talking." Rachel pleaded, still squirming. Quinn groaned internally, knowing she much rather keep the slow pace now but she wanted Rachel to come, and she wanted her to come hard.

"You feel so good Rachel. You like the feeling of me being inside of you, taking you like this huh?" Quinn breathed as she increased the pace of her fingers. Rachel moaned in response as she bucked her hips, setting the pace. Quinn was loosing her breath just from trying to keep up.

"Oh God. Oh God. Yes Quinn. I love it." Rachel panted, pulling at the ties around her wrists. Quinn could hear the headboard moving. She opened her mouth to continue talking when she felt lips latch onto her neck. She let out a moan and tilted her head which made Rachel let out another moan. Quinn figured her moaning was a turn-on for Rachel. Quinn moaned again as Rachel continued to kiss and suck her neck. So far she was sure she was going to have at least three hickeys tomorrow.

"Shit!" Quinn hissed as Rachel bit down on her neck before soothing it with her tongue. Out for revenge Quinn pulled out of Rachel. Before the girl could whine she pushed another finger inside, causing Rachel to scream out. Rachel's insides were clenching her fingers so tight. After a few seconds of getting used to it Quinn felt Rachel squirm beneath her again. Out for revenge Quinn immediately began pumping her fingers inside of Rachel, curving them ever so slightly, searching for a specific spot. Rachel moaned and panted underneath her.

"Seeing you in those short skirts at school drive me fucking wild. The next time you wink at me I'm going to push you against the lockers and have my way with you until you moan my name." Quinn panted, turning her head to bury her face in Rachel's neck.

"Quinn... Oh fuck Quinn!" Rachel moaned bucking her hips. Quinn curled her fingers one more time as Rachel screamed, arching her back again. Quinn kissed the side of her neck. Finally she had found what she was looking for. Making sure to hit the spot every time, Quinn increased her speed as she panted into Rachel's neck. Finally she felt Rachel's wall clench her fingers to the point where she could barely move them. Rachel's soft moans began getting louder and Quinn knew she was close.

"You're about to come aren't you? I thought you were a good girl Rachel. Good girls don't say the words you've been saying or do the things you're doing." Quinn asked, leaning up to look at Rachel's face. She wanted to watch her girlfriend's face as she fell over the edge.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rachel panted, bucking wildly underneath Quinn.

"You're going to come and I want you to scream my name when you do. Mine." Quinn demanded. Quinn moved her thumb to graze Rachel's clit. Rachel froze as Quinn's fingers were clenched painfully tight to the point of cramping up. Quinn winced as she forced herself to keep pumping to ride out Rachel's orgasm.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed, her eyes clenched shut and Quinn swore she stopped breathing. After a few seconds Quinn slowly brought Rachel back down to earth. Quinn smiled when Rachel finally opened her eyes, panting. Suddenly she winced and Quinn was about to ask what was wrong before Rachel scooted up and Quinn's fingers slid out of her. Quinn frowned. She liked the feel of being inside Rachel, even if her fingers weren't doing anything.

"What was-"

"Overly sensitive." Rachel mumbled, her eyes still shut as she struggled to catch her breath. Quinn smirked and leaned forward to kiss her eyelids before placing one on her lips. Rachel whimpered.

"Are you okay? How was it?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel opened her eyes as a lazy smile appeared on her face.

"I'll tell you when you untie me." Quinn laughed and reached up, quickly untying the knot. Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn's neck to bring her into a searing kiss.

"So I was good?" Quinn asked after pulling away breathless. Rachel grinned.

"You were amazing. I love you." Rachel said and Quinn smirked at the look of panic that crossed the brunette's face. Before she could apologize Quinn smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you too and you're beautiful." she whispered, her hand cupping the side of Rachel's neck. Rachel grinned and immediately flipped Quinn over so now she was straddling the girl.

"Show me how much you love me." Rachel said before leaning down and pressing her lips to Quinn's ear. "Come for me."

Quinn shuddered as she felt Rachel's hands moving down her stomach to her cheerios skirt.


End file.
